Para tratar con aquella chiquilla con aires de princesa
by jacque-kari
Summary: Koushiro está esperando en un parque, aunque no sabe porqué. Mimi planea ganarle a Santa Claus cueste lo que cueste [One-shot para Japi, conocida como Japiera por estos lares]


**_Para Japi, con mucho cariño :)_**

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de _Bandai y Toei Animation, _no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Para tratar con aquella chiquilla con aires de princesa ~<strong>_

Ya casi anochecía y las mismas calles que hasta hace unas horas estaban a todo rebosar de gente, lucían desiertas y un poco apagadas a pesar de las luces que las iluminaban. Por eso Koushiro Izumi no entendía particularmente qué hacía en aquel parque. Mimi lo había llamado hace media hora pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella ahí a las siete. Sus padres sólo le habían permitido salir haciéndole prometer que regresaría pronto. La chica ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso, pero se negaba a creer que fuera una broma. Ella no podía haberlo citado ahí sólo para que pasara frío esperándola, ¿verdad?

Se hundió un poco más en su chaqueta naranja —¡cuánto disgusto le causaría verlo vestido así!— y exhaló produciendo una densa nube de vaho a su alrededor. Cuando se disipó, pudo ver a una niña corriendo desde el final de la calle en su dirección, sin duda era ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin que se percatara, mientras Mimi se apresuraba a su encuentro. Llevaba puesto un bonito abrigo rojo con botas a juego y el cabello recogido en una cola. Izumi se extrañó de verla desprenderse de aquel _look _de vaquera del que tanto se enorgullecía. Cuando llegó a su lado, con el rostro enrojecido por la carrera, se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—Ah, pe-perdón. Me atrasé un poco porque mamá quería que la ayudara con algo.

—No hay problema —contestó él, viéndola con curiosidad.

Cuando la chica se recuperó, frunció la nariz al ver el atuendo del pelirrojo.

—¡Koushiro! —lo reprendió.

Él se dedicó a mirarla con aire despistado. Tal vez nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero le gustaba fastidiarla con cosas tontas. Era su placer culpable.

—Te he dicho que no deberías utilizar naranjo, el naranjo no queda bien con tu cabello.

—¿En serio? —pestañeó confuso—. Debo haberlo olvidado.

La pequeña Tachikawa soltó un resoplido al tiempo que formaba dos puños con sus manos.

—¡_Ash_, eso es porque nunca me pones atención!

—Lo lamento, Mimi-san

Suspiró.

—Muy bien, vamos a olvidarlo por ahora. Te traje esto —susurró ofreciéndole tímidamente un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel rojo que él no había notado antes.

Koushiro se quedó mirándola confundido, y esta vez no tuvo que fingirlo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Mimi rodó los ojos, entre divertida y enfadada a la vez, lo que la hizo lucir muy graciosa a ojos del pelirrojo.

—¡Tu regalo de Navidad, por supuesto! No se supone que me quedes viendo con esa cara. Se supone que lo tomes y digas gracias —lo instruyó.

—Vaya, ¿por qué me lo das? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez extendiendo una mano para tomarlo y apoyarlo en su regazo.

Mimi no dijo nada más. Le pareció desde ya, a sus escasos once años, que ese niño era incorregible, siempre estaba preguntándolo todo, no entendía porqué quería tanto ser su amiga.

—Sólo ábrelo, ¿quieres?

Koushiro asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza e hizo lo que le decía. En el interior descubrió una larga bufanda amarilla.

—¿Te gusta? La tejí yo misma —comentó la niña, orgullosa.

—Es… muy larga —comentó dubitativo.

Mimi infló las mejillas, enfadada.

—No hay caso contigo, Koushiro. Siempre destacas lo peor.

—Yo no quise decir eso, me gusta. Es bonita.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada. A veces sus cambios de humor mareaban al niño.

—S-sí.

—Sé que me quedó un poco larga, pero es que no sabía cómo terminarla y pensé que así podremos usarla juntos cuando salgamos a jugar.

—¿Juntos dices? —inquirió el pelirrojo, aturdido, tanto por la idea misma como por la forma en que ella presuponía que se uniría a sus tardes de juego, ¡nunca le había preguntado aquello!

—Sí, mira —contestó ella, sentándose de un salto a su lado y envolviéndolos a ambos con el largo tejido—. También traje una cámara. Vamos, tomémonos una foto.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Sonríe! —le dijo ella enfocándolos con la cámara que había sacado de su bolso.

La expresión de Koushiro era de aturdimiento total. Lucía justo como si fuera a vomitar, y para su mala suerte, aquella fotografía inmortalizaría ese momento por mucho tiempo más.

—¿Te gustó?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has dado las gracias? —demandó saber.

—Gracias, Mimi-san —dijo él, obedientemente—. Lo único que no entiendo… —añadió después.

Mimi rogó internamente que no arruinara el momento.

—Es porqué tenías que dármelo antes si todavía no es Navidad.

—Ah, eso muy simple _mi querido_ Koushiro.

El niño se sonrojó un poco por la forma en que se refirió a él, pero al menos si ella preguntaba siempre podía alegar que se trataba del frío.

—Si hay algo que no soporto es no ser la primera en algo.

—¿De modo que lo hiciste para que nadie se te adelantara?

—Ni siquiera Santa Claus podría ganarme —se jactó ella.

Koushiro descubriría más adelante cuán sincera estaba siendo en sus palabras. Por el momento, había optado muy inteligentemente por omitir el hecho de que sus padres ya le habían dado su regalo esa misma mañana.

Tendría muchos años más, testigos de la gestación de una gran amistad, para aprender que tratar con esa chiquilla con aires de princesa y nariz respingada no era tan fácil como podía parecer a simple vista, pero que al final del día siempre valía la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

...Y así nacieron las _selfies _jajaja bueno, no...pero casi.

Lo sé, lo sé, la sola imagen es un spoiler del fic xD No puede ser de otra manera, dado que me basé en ella. Y el título es muy largo, ¿qué se le va hacer? ya cogí la costumbre de tomar una parte de la historia y usarlo como título, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero creo que podría ser definido como mi estilo.

_Japi, _ojala que te guste esta pequeña historia. La escribí porque me puse a pensar que nunca te había escrito algo y quise remediar eso, así que no es porque sea tu cumpleaños o por las festividades, sino sólo para darte las gracias por ser la gran persona que eres y por tu apoyo. Si notas algo que te recuerde a "Inseguridades" ha sido sólo en honor a ti y nunca con intención de imitarle, porque no podría, eres inigualable.

Mi idea era que fuera algo sobre Año Nuevo, pero me lié un poquito con eso y al final me decanté por algo simple, lo que resultó ser mirar algunas imágenes que tengo de la pareja para escoger una y ponerme a escribir.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
